


After the End

by gladdecease



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Community: au_bingo, Episode: s05e04 The End, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens to the angels and demons, after the Apocalypse is over?  What happens to God?  (The same thing that happens to all of us, in the end.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the End

In the middle of inventorying, Chuck froze, forgetting how many toilet paper rolls he'd already counted. He'd have to count them again. How annoying.

So was the fact that the last hope for this universe's planet Earth was gone. Dead and gone, the both of them. And that other Dean was gone too, back to his own time to create the branching off point for a parallel universe. Which was great for him - maybe he wouldn't end up living in the aftermath of a zombie apocalypse - but kind of sucked for Chuck, who was God in one universe and one universe only. And there really wasn't any saving to be done here.

"Man," he groaned, sitting down on a stack of canned vegetables. "This _sucks_."

And it did. This was not the greatest way his creation could have turned out.

All of his first children, the angels, had abandoned the planet, with the exception of a very small handful. Among them were: Castiel, who had given up and was dead now anyway; Gabriel, who'd hunkered down in one of the Nordic countries that still superstitiously believed in Loki; and those dozen or so angels who'd been imprisoned at the time of leaving. They had been abandoned to Lucifer's mercies, such as they were. What had happened to them wasn't worth thinking about.

As for his second batch of children...

A whopping majority of the population had turned into mindless zombies, thanks to a particularly crafty plan of Pestilence's. What remained was scattered, frightened, and quick to attack friends and strangers alike at the first sign of illness. This was far from the peaceful coexistence, constructive creativity and love he had hoped for.

And, in a way, it was all his fault. He'd been quick to punish, in the early days, to see disobedience as a fault, and an unforgivable one at that. He had expected too much too fast from his children, demanding complete adoration of a shiny new younger sibling. Look at Dean and Sam - in the first few weeks of Sam's life, Dean had been bitterly jealous of the kid for stealing Mom and Dad's attention, and until everything went to Hell they'd been closer than any other set of brothers in the world.

And he'd expected more from Lucifer than was expected of his so-called ideal, his Righteous Man.

If he hadn't - if he'd given his son time to adjust, allowed him to look on the humans before demanding that he love them, then maybe...

But who knows. It was a bit late for that line of thought.

"I wouldn't say that," said an old, familiar voice. "You won't be having many more opportunities."

Chuck looked up to see Death standing over him. "It's not time yet," he protested.

"Ah, but it is." Twisting a ring on his finger, Death said, "Lucifer's control over his children is as imperfect as your own. One of his demons released me, and I took advantage of the opportunity presented."

Chuck swallowed heavily. He'd mistaken that emptiness inside for grief, regret. Not -

"There are no more angels, Chuck. No more demons." He leaned forward. "In a few moments, no more God."

"Why?"

"Why?" Death looked mildly amused by the question. "Because we're done here. The fight is over."

"But the people aren't - humans aren't - "

"No, that's true. _They_ aren't. But we _are_." He pulled out his scythe, staring curiously at Chuck. "Didn't you ever wonder what would happen when the Apocalypse was over?"

"I - no, not really."

"Well. This is it." The scythe was swung, and there was no more God. Death went on his way. Eventually, someone else came along to do inventory. Life - for humanity - went on. For the supernatural, it had finally ended.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Future: Post-Apocalyptic" at [au_bingo](http://community.livejournal.com/au_bingo). My table is [here](http://community.livejournal.com/glad_fics/28814.html#cutid4).


End file.
